


Robert stuffs a teddy bear

by Madhuradha



Category: The Cure (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhuradha/pseuds/Madhuradha
Summary: Robert and Simon have a falling out and then Robert goes and fucks Simon's teddy bear. I don't know if Simon actually has a teddy bear, I just made it up. That's about it. My sense of humour is childish and probably not for everyone.
Relationships: Lovers tiff. Revenge. Just stupid really
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1989.

It had been a long day and everyone was feeling averagely short-tempered. The conditions were ripe for the mood to develop into substantially short-tempered; then quickly into massively short-tempered and then straight on to completely plain cunting fucked off.

Recording at the studio had taken all night. It was dawn already but there were no handbags.

Roger, Boris and Porl were all well out of the way by the time the fireworks started. It was best to let Robert & Simon just get on with it. You know....just shag and make up.  
No one could have anticipated the event that was bearing down on Simon's teddy bear.

Oh Simon....why didn't you hide him better? You know Robert would've got bored after 5 minutes and left it.....if only you'd picked a better hiding place. But alas...

"I'm not your bitch, Robert. I told you, I'm not in the mood for it right now - I'm fucking tired. Go hump a chair leg."

Simon lay down on a sofa and rolled to face the back of it; purposefully ignoring Robert who was quiet but frustrated. 

Robert sat down in a chair on the other side of the office, but he wasn't settled. He kept looking over at Simon. He didn't like getting the silent treatment; especially right after being told off.

Simon seemed to sense when Robert's eyes finally settled on his backside and didn't shift.

"No." Simon said firmly "Go and find your chew toy."

Well that was it. That was one dog joke too many for Robert's frame of mind.  
It might have been nothing if Robert had slept in the last three days...but he hadn't....and the ab-dabs were setting in.

Silence....and then - 

"Right. Where's that fucking teddy bear?!!" Robert shouted as he got up and left the office.

He made his way down the corridor, back towards the studio.

Simon could hear all the stamping about and rummaging around. It was only after a few seconds he realised he should've been concerned.

The teddy bear Robert was busy hunting down, was an old childhood toy of Simon's. Simon kept it with him as a kind of mascot/lucky charm.  
Of course it was in the studio, along with all his gear. No need to pack everything up at the end of a session - they weren't going to be moving out for a while yet.

Of course Robert was going to find what he was looking for. This particular chew toy was easy to find.

Simon heard a triumphant "Woof woof!!" come from the studio. He knew exactly what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon rushed into the studio, not entirely sure of what he was going to find.

"You didn't!!" Simon shouted in appalled disbelief "You fucking didn't!!!"

"Oh yes I fucking did!!" Robert announced his victory; laughing and looking quite pleased with himself.

Simon looked down and instantly wished he hadn't. Robert had been.....creative. The teddy bear had seen far more wang than any stuffed toy is meant to see.

"Oh my God!....Oh for fuck's sake, Robert! There's cum all over it - how the fuck am I supposed to get that out?!!"

Simon was now really fucking annoyed.

"I don't know, Simon. I suppose you stick it in the washing machine - just like every other person who has a dog. Dog chew toys get dirty."

Robert's tone was provocative. He was still completely on show, with absolutely no signs of embarrassment. He was waiting for Simon to make his first step toward retrieving his teddy bear.

"I know what you're thinking, Simon. You're thinking: "Do I make a sudden grab for it and risk getting a handful of dick instead?"

Simon didn't want to admit it, but Robert was absolutely right. The risk of getting dick in his hand was very high right now. He also knew that Robert wouldn't let him hear the last of it.

"Can't you just take the bear off and give it to me?" Simon said, wearily.

"You're asking me to give it to you? Am I correct?" Said Robert, raising an eyebrow as if to ask: "Are you sure?"

Yes, Robert, I'm asking you to give it to me. Please." Simon huffed, growing agitated.

"How much do you want it?" Robert whispered, a thin smile spreading across his face.

"Come on, stop dicking around!" Hissed Simon.

Simon was getting annoyed again. He was also suddenly aware that the others were only a room away. The studio was at the same end of the corridor as the break room where the others were sleeping. There was the danger one of them might wake up and walk in.

Robert was staring intently at him, waiting for an answer.

"Okay Robert.....okay. Please give it to me, I really want it." Said Simon, quietly. He was now consciously trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Robert said loudly "Speak up a bit."

"I said - Please give it to me, I really want it." Simon was a bit louder this time, but still being too cautious for Robert's liking. It wasn't sounding confident enough.

"I'm still having trouble understanding, Simon. You need to project more."

"Damn it, Robert! Just fucking give it to me!!" Simon shouted. He lunged toward Robert, intending to grab the teddy bear - despite the obvious risk.

There was a bit of a struggle, but it was clear that Robert wasn't trying too hard. Simon got hold of his disturbingly soggy bear.

Robert was lying on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong with you?! You're such a fucking child!" Said Simon, looking around the studio for tissues or just anything to wrap his bear with.

Porl appeared at the doorway looking tired and irritated. He'd clearly been woken up by the fun and games.

"Could you two make any more fucking noise?!" 

Robert was still on the floor nearly pissing himself laughing. 

"SIMON GRABBED MY DICK!!"


End file.
